Forever Unrest Wiki
"As the United States reaches a population of 500 Million bringing its largest cities to their breaking point, China collapses under its own weight causing billions of refugees to pour into the former Soviet Union, which is still reeling from it's exhausting 17 year civil war and Europe catches it's breath after the near collapse of the Euro, the concerns of a single city seem petty and minuscule in comparison... ...but that doesn't make the problems that Macon faces any less real. Like everywhere else in the country the population from the county have pushed into the already crowded cities. Jobs have always been scarce and fought for with tooth and nail, but now the few good jobs that do exist are threatened constantly by activists and lobbyists. Regulations choke paychecks and cut jobs. By the time unemployment had surpassed 25% the gangs had pushed the police out of their gangland kingdoms, imposing their own brand of justice and ruling the destitute with whimsical laws. Add to that a virus that devastated the city, forcing a quarantine that claimed the largest of the city's hospitals and destroying countless homes, creating a dead-zone in which no one treads. The industry that evacuated the teetering city of Atlanta in hope that Macon's highway network would support their ever-growing needs, pollute the sky. Environmental terrorists become another enemy of the people when their bombs and acts of sabotage destroy families and force prices to sky rocket. A factory's wages shift from workers to private security forces to protect the company from the unstoppable force that assails them. And beyond that, whispers of things darker, things best left unmentioned for fear that they may hear and come to life... But there is hope on the horizon. Welcome to Macon as you have never seen it before!" Welcome to Forever Unrest http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/alphena/foreverunrestimageteal.jpg Forever Unrest is a dark horror story based in modern day Macon, Georgia. The Macon of Forever Unrest is, at its core, the same Macon of the world we live in. In fact, the entire world of Forever Unrest is eerily similiar to the world we live in. What makes the horror of Forever Unrest work is its familiarity. The first level of dread comes from seeing the world we live in within the story itself. Instead of revealing some detached alien reality, Forever Unrest reflects our world back at us like a twisted mirror showing us our own reality touched by frightening choices and horrific outcomes. The circumstances of Forever Unrest are not just the result of an altered past, but the looming potential of an all-too-real future that we can see on our own reality's horizon. As with any elaborate role-playing environment, every action that every player makes changes the world in which the players interact. Like the beat of a butterfly's wing, the actions of a single player can set in motion unforeseen consequences that the initiator may not even recognize as their own creation. Forever Unrest thrives on these peripheral plots. The more players that are involved in the chronicle the greater the potential for deep, enriching encounters. There is no limit to what can happen and there is no limit to where it can happen. It is important to recognize that the setting for Forever Unrest is not just the city of Macon, but the world that Macon is an integral part of. Forever Unrest does not exist in a vacuum. Macon is connected to its closest neighboring cities, influenced by the struggles on the other side of the globe and at the mercy of the unseen worlds that run parrallel and through our own. As a result, Forever Unrest is not just about surviving the night, it is about becoming the master of designing your own fate by carefully engineering your present. Forever means Forever What does the future hold for the world of Forever Unrest? It is difficult to keep a game fresh when the game exists in a single cramped corner of reality. Forever Unrest is designed to expand its borders to meet the needs of its expanding player base. The form this expansion takes, however, is dependent upon the actions of the players both in game and out of game (through the use of Interest Polls and other such player generated forms of demand). While a complete list of expansions is not available here are a few items that may be of interest: *New Cities: As the prelude to the chronicle indicates there is an active war between multiple factions of vampire society. Thankfully the non-warring kindred factions have been able to prevent this war from catching mortal society in its wake, this war is occurring wolrd-wide, not just in the city of Macon. Forever Unrest could expand into any of the 'border cities' to renew interest in the conflict (New Orleans/Baton Rouge comes to mind). It is also possible that players could reveal some other reason for expansion such as an entrenched powerful foe. *New Templates (Creature-type): The Forever Unrest chronicle starts as a purely Vampire: Requiem game. This "Introduction" is just that, an Introduction. By the time the Introduction is complete and Chapter One has begun mortal characters will be playable. As stated below, the 'Heroic Mortal' lesser template will be available in the neat future and it is expected that all mortal players will fall under this lesser template (the template is non-invasive - its primary function is that unlocks certain Merits and Flaws). Other templates that may become available are Werewolf: Forsaken and Cyborg: Gestalt (a Forever Unrest creation). At this time there are no plans to release any other character templates. *New Realms: Just because Werewolf characters are not available for play doesn't mean that the Umbra does not exist. More to the point, it doesn't mean that that which dwells in the deepest parts of that shadowy realm do not exist. The Umbra, the Shadowlands and Cyber (a strange merging of the internet and the umbra believed by some to have been created by Sara, the mythic mother of the Nanon) are just a few realms that can be introduced. Latest activity Category:Browse